torunn troubles
by mrastounding
Summary: Hawkeye has been having some troubles; can torunn help? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is told from Hawkeye's, eh, eyes.

I had just finished my "training." I don't really think I need it; after all, I've been using my abilities in the field for a very long time. However, there are a few skills I do need to freshen up on; after all, Bruce is not the only one with a temper. Well, okay; so I don't become the Hulk when I get angry, but I almost blew up in all of my friends faces, including my girlfriend's. And, yes, I'm talking about Torunn. I'm almost certain that, after that performance, she doesn't even want to be around me, let alone kiss me in the place that seals the deal (and, yes, I'm talking on the lips).

Anyway, after training, I went to my room to see if I still had my Father's picture of my mother, the last thing I have left of my parents; well, other than my powers and certain traits. I did, but it didn't bring me any comfort; in fact, it made me remember all the things that I had done in the past to my fellow Avengers (which I won't go into at this time). It was then that I did something that I hadn't done sense my father died: I started to cry, slowly and softly, of course, but I was crying, none the less. I just didn't know what to do with myself after all the things I had done; I even said so. It was then that I felt two warm and strong arms wrap themselves around me.

I hadn't had a hug in so long that I started to cry even harder, which only increased the strength of the hug. Through the tears, I asked, "Who are you, and how long have you been with me here?" "It's me, Torunn, and I've been here all along," she said as she kissed my cheek. It was then that my crying slowed and that I said, "I'm sorry about how I've acted." To this she responded, in a whisper, "It's okay."

Now, like I've probably mentioned earlier, we've kissed before, but never on the place that seals the deal. But at that time, I knew it was okay; I kissed her right there, on the lips. She kissed back, and, although my problems weren't over, I was okay with it. After all, I had a whole bunch of good to look forward to. A few years later, Torunn and I would marry, and, a few years after that, we had a daughter; we named it Lightning Strike, aka, Asgauardian Archer, aka, Teresa Barton.

Author's note: if you have any comments on the story, post them; just, no flames, please.


	2. authors note

Author's note

This has nothing to do with my story, but I just thought I should say this, considering what day it is: I don't know whether the Mayan calendar is correct or not, but I DO know that, according to popular belief, I shouldn't be alive by before midnight tomorrow, or something like that. I should be able to die happy IF this is true, but I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to. After all, I didn't have a happy life: I was picked on by just about everyone I knew; in fact, if I didn't know better, I would believe everyone is against me. However, I know this isn't true: not only have I had your support in all of my writings, I have had the pleasure to serve a God who loves me, and all of you, as if there is only one being in the world beside Himself, and I mean all three parts of him. That's correct: I'm a Christian, and proud of it. True, there have been some not-so-good things said about people like me, but I can tell you right now that I am nothing like those hypocrites you might be thinking about right now. I aim to help out others, not help myself; I try to do good, not evil; I am, unlike some people in my own neighborhood, a true Christian.

Please, don't think less of me because I am a believer in the Triune God: I already have a life full of people who view me as a monster, even if they DON'T know I'm a Christian. I don't need an entire internet space seeing me as something less because of something I know to be true, even if no one else does. You can stop reading my fanfictions if this fact bothers you, but know this: I'd rather die with the hope that there is someone out there who cares for me then live with no hope at all (which is what I'd be doing if I wasn't a Christian). Hope I didn't say too much; happy holidays, and may the one true God bless us all on this day, and the next day, and the day after that (if there is one), because one thing is for sure: He has blessed all of us already. Thank you for your time.


End file.
